


Strange Bloodlines

by alabasterblaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: All The Ships, F/F, F/M, Help, Post-Awakening, pre-death in heaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterblaze/pseuds/alabasterblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dark haired girls and a fate of life that to inexplicably tell them to hold on.<br/>The Doctor and Clara crash land into a universe where the immortal damned are more fact than fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta! The lovely capaldissexy from tumblr!

The TARDIS lurched to a halt. They'd landed...but where? Somehow they had fallen out of their universe yet again. The lights sputtered out and the cloister bells tolled impatiently. Zero energy.

"Where are we?" Clara demanded, more than annoyed. She had to proctor GCSE's today and she wasn't amused in the slightest.

"I have no idea-" the Doctor declared, his silver brow furrowed as he looked around the console room. Glaring more like.

Clara's eyes lit up mischievously. "Why don't we y'know, go check? You never know what's out there!" She looked up expectantly at the Doctor and grabbed her coat,a cream number with a powder blue lining, and opened the door. It was dark and the whole world seemed to take on an eerily creepy blue hue.

"Doctor-" She called,"It looks like Hungary. Went here on holiday with mates from uni."

That coaxed the Doctor out of the box. He regarded the place and said,"Yeah, Hungary circa 2029." Assessments of the area took another ten minutes, Clara had since started playing Candy Crush and given up looking for a cell phone signal to text Danny and call the school. She lamented the struggle she was feeling about the whole Danny versus the Doctor. She really did love them both. She was indecisive. Infatuated with one and addicted to the other...

Finally the Doctor spoke, "Definitely Earth of some sort. Definitely in the near future compared to your time. 15 years, give or take?"

"The TARDIS needs to recuperate."

Clara stuffed her phone down her bra and started walking "We need to do something. See a movie? See art? Hungarian foods nice if you don't mind a spike in blood pressure..."

The Doctor followed suit. He scowled at the natural lighting. So much for a cheery atmosphere. The whole place looked like something out of a horror flick. That could be a coincidence.

Well it wasn't.

He caught up to Clara and saw she was staring at a huge tin sign reading:

                   "WARNING! REPORT ALL SIGNS OF INFECTED NON-HUMAN AGGRESSORS TO POLICE! FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN EXECUTION!"

The threat was accompanied by an image of the local police department and the crest of the country. Also the typical warning logo.

"That can't be good." The Doctor muttered.

"No? Really?"Clara snapped pointing at the sign. Non-humans? What were these 'non humans' and what were they up to? Were they in danger just for stepping onto this Earth's soil?

They skulked around for a bit, trying to stay out of peoples way. Just walking seemed like an ominous thing to do. Things were off in this highly contrasted, low saturated world. As if something sinister were about.

They passed a recent relic. A bulky building titled "Antigen". The whole thing looked like part prison, part apartment complex. Except the whole place looked like it was attacked, emptied and and left for good. A barbed wire fence surrounded the place. The entrance gate had a sign condemning it and stating that it was a place of former non-human illegal activity. The fence had a heavy padlock on it...

"Should we investigate, Boss?" The Doctor joked.

"Who would we be if we didn't?" Clara started looking for a place to enter.

The Doctor sonicked it open. They looked around, the place looked relatively desolate. The street had no cars on it at the moment. Any security cameras were for guards long gone.

They slipped in and made their way.

The central lift was destroyed. Door left open and bullet holes scattered the walls around it. Upon further inspection-the lift was at the bottom in pieces.

They had to find stairs.

The whole place seemed like a perverted morgue. Like you could feel your own death lurking. The Doctor shivered and nodded, "There." The inside was not at all what they wanted. Blood stains (dried) splattered the wall and the walls had dents.

They wound their way up to what looked like a conference room and office. A folder lay on the table, papers scattered around the room and remnants of some grisly slaughter.

The Doctor started to pick up papers around the room. Clara opened the folder. It had one file in it.

A handsome young mans photo lay in it. His eyes closed and hair wavy and blond. "Subject Zero" "Hybrid" "Mate to subject one" Some medical gobbledygook and emotionally draining images of a creature that resembled him only with blue skin, talons, and black eyes were also in there. The Doctor creeped up behind her and announced "There were two subjects he-"

"Three." Clara gestured towards the papers she found.

The second file read: "Subject One. Vampire. Mate to subject zero." It was accompanied by an image of a heartbreakingly gorgeous woman with black hair and showed CCTV images of her wielding twin shot guns and wearing a black PVC jumpsuit and corset, along with combat boots with a chunky heel _definitely_ not for aesthetic purposes.

She looked at the image of "Subject Two" it was a tiny baby with black hair and a terrified look on it's face. "Offspring of subjects One and Two." "Sex: Female" More images of the child's progress. Her hair grew out, it looked unkempt. The girl had no spark in her eye, images showed her morphing into a similar, toned down version of subject zero. Her lips wet black, her claws long, eyes were blue in the center, yet black where a normal persons would be white. The last image was of a handsome, hopeless preteen. Her hair slightly below her waist and wearing all white. A contrast between her dark hair and blue eyes. A note lay at the end of her file. "Harvest ovum."

A small post it note lay on the back, "Disposal of progenitors when hormone levels even out."

Clara blinked back tears. The poor thing. Her parents were probably dead before she even knew they existed. She flipped back between all the papers. They just stole the child from her mothers womb and kept both mother and father alive just in case she died.

"Who were these people?" She verbally assaulted the Doctor, "They broke up a family for some... _lab experiment_!"She slammed down on the table and wished she could do physical damage to whomever was in charge.

"I have to go." Clara turned around pushing the Doctor and leaving the room.

She got turned around and ended up in a garage. The place was blood spattered and cars were wrecked and, to be quite frank, looked like some giant toddler tossed around his toys.

She screamed.

The Doctor _eventually_ found her. He found her looking worse than when he let that child die on a planet last week.

"We have to leave."

"Yeah."

They left and snuck out the place. The whole place was pitched black.

Night had fallen.

They hailed a cab and got it to a hotel near the Danube and at the heels of some mountains. The Doctor paid for everything with psychic paper and they got a room with two beds.

Clara cried that night very hard. The Doctor tried to comfort her, but he had no clue how. He wanted to cover her with kisses and fuck her to bliss, to give her a dreamless night-or at least pleasant ones.

No. Clara belonged to P.E. apparently. He got to perform those duties.

_Stupid Dave_. He mentally cursed at him. Who him was the Doctor had no clue. He was cursing at some him.

Could be that damned Subject Zero. He was viable.

Clara had bizarre dreams. She was being torn apart by strange men in clean white coats. They wanted her eggs and she felt parentless. She felt so alone and cold here. She didn't want to die.

The day came much to everyone's joy. They made a meager meal of toast, jam and espresso.

They checked on the TARDIS, she was still out of commission. She looked like she deserved a rest.

"I know," Clara placed her hand and forehead on the box and sighed.

They changed clothing and went on a hike. The woods was filled with crows and other strange things.

They found this spring and some old abandoned mines. It was all very interesting in a very primary school field trip way.

A viscous howl ricocheted across the mountain top and the word "Run!" Issued from both parties mouth.

Sadly, it was from the frying pan to the fire. A large wolf creature- that also resembled a human a bit- (Though an argument could be made that some features were feline-ish.) was being shot at and it had more of its kind coming. They could not stop themselves running, momentum grabbed them. Clara and Doctor both tumbled headlong into this fight. The Doctor was hit by a tree and blacked out immediately.

Clara stayed awake for approximately five seconds longer. She managed to start toward the hills, but her ankle throbbed and gave out, gunfire sounded...

✖

She awoke and found her leg bound and stinted. A girl about twenty with wavy black hair cut haphazardly to be mid neck looked at her, she tried to get up but a soft hand gently pushed her back, "You and your friend are safe. My name is Eve."

This girl looked familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another hurrah for me beta the lovely capaldissexy on tumblr!

The girl in attendance to her was clad in a simple black blouse and combat boots. Her skin was creamy and pale. Her eyes were intelligent and sad, too sad for someone so young.

She smiled. "I was getting worried. Mum says that humans die easily, and I should've let you and your companion die at the hands of the Lycans. Dad let me have access to all the med kits in the coven." She smiled nervously.

Clara thought this girl was breath-taking. The hairs on the back of her neck-which was really sore-stood on end. She seemed familiar to her. "Lycans?" She tried to move, but her leg stopped her, also she noticed the Doctor asleep on the floor or in a coma with a nasty gash on his head.

No signs of a new regeneration so far.

"Yes, Lycans I know you humans think that they are extinct and so are vampires, but both live in great numbers." This Eve started rattling off. "Don't worry. I'm a hybrid. I don't bite...much." She gave a childish giggle. Eve tried smoothing back a lock of Clara's hair. "Your hair is really soft I've noticed, and fluffy. Like my cat that wandered off somewhere about a year ago."

"Er, thanks..." Clara said, perturbed a bit, "I use a great conditioner." This girl was kind of cute in a batty way.

A knock and brief open sounded, "Eve, can I come in, I am a doctor. I hear you and that girl talking. Don't make me get Selene." The accent was Canadian.

"Sure Dad."

A man made his way into the room and looked at Clara. And it hit her. This was Subject Zero, this girl must be Subject two. Yes, Eve was, just all grown up. Was Selene Subject One? It all clicked into place. All the carnage at the Antigen building was probably some escape that turned most deadly for all whom tried to stop it.

At least the family was safe.

"Hi, my names Michael, Eve won't shut up about you." He seemed really good natured. His eyes were green and he had Eve's hair texture. Eve blushed a pale pink from her place on the bed.

"Clara." She offered a hand. He shook it well and decided she could be trusted. He produced a penlight and shined it in her eyes. "Track the light." He said. She did. He performed a few other tests on her.

"Good news- you aren't concussed. Bad news you snapped your ankle and your leg is broken. Eve." He gazed fondly at his daughter, pride burning in his eyes. "Bound it well."

Clara shook her head. "How will I walk?" She frowned, lines etching in her forehead.

"Crutches." Michael gestured to a pair still in wrapping behind her head.

"Thanks." She then motioned towards the Doctor, "What about him, my friend. Is he okay?"

Michael went over and checked. His eyes grew wide and began to shift as he felt the Doctor's pulse. "His heart beats irregularly."

She didn't know why she threw this out, but she did (these were hybrids were they not?): "He has two hearts? He's not from Earth." She then shrunk back a bit.

"Sorry. What?" They both said, then Michael groaned, "Not another fucking race of things to add to my list. First I get thrown into a subway shoot out. Then I get throttled in my own apartment and bit in the elevator. Are you kidding me? Then I meet my distant ancestor. He was dick. And then I nearly died. Again!" He put his hands on his head, "Is he a warlock? A wizard? I don't even know anymore."

Clara took a deep breath, "Alien. From a planet called Gallifrey."

He groaned and butted his head against the wall. "My whole lifes a bad sci-fi movie."

"I know the feeling, one day Im just a nanny whose mum died. The next, I'm being ripped apart thousands of times by time itself."

Eve stood quietly on the edge of this collaborative mental break down. Both her father and this Clara girl were both ranting "My fiancée died!" "My mum died when I was 15!" "My life was normal until I met Selene!" "Same for the Doctor and I!" To an outsider this might've looked like competition, but both the participants knew it was a type of therapy. Someone understanding how messed up life gets when non-humans cross paths with humans. It was good for them to get it off their chests. Eve understood.

She slipped out and jogged to her mother. She thought about this girl-Clara. Clara moved her. She had never looked at another being and thought "They are pretty." She was used to beauty. Vampires are all beautiful. But Clara and her eyes the color of something she'd never seen before. The deepest brown and that soft hair...

Her mother was in the dojo and practicing beheading techniques.

"Mum?" She caught the Death Dealer's attention.

"What is it?" Selene holstered her knives.

"The...erm guests. I want you to meet Clara. She isn't dead. Also get and Dad are crying together."

Selene's eyes bugged out slightly. Michael crying? About what? How? Selene really did have to see this.

They walked quickly and effectively to Eve's room. What they found was Clara and Michael giving twin CPR to the Doctor.

"What are you doing?"

"He's not dead, two hearts. Everything is kinda crazy. Did you know that there's life on Mars?" Michael chuckled. The twin CPR ideas, the Doctor sprang awake at lightning speed and screamed, "Clara!" "Who are you? Where am a I?" The questions were founded, but Eve didn't want to reintroduce herself.

But her mother said that manners matter, unless you are on a mission and that they usually get in the way of killing foes. She didn't want to kill anyone so she was mannerly. "Eve, this is my Mum and Dad." She pointed awkwardly to them. She smiled at Clara nervously.

Clara gave a tiny wave back. The Doctor bounced back up and noticed that Clara's leg was in bad shape. "What happened?" He pointed, worried and a tad bit judgmental. He didn't like the board and gauze set up that was created.

"My legs broken. Eve patched me up. I'll be good as new soon!" Clara reassured him and tentatively tested it before getting the crutches and ripping the plastic coating off. She stood up and the sudden rush of blood made her squelch in pain briefly but she was used to concealing thing by now.

Eve was nice, a bit cheery and naive. But she was genuine and obviously seemed to not be the dead girl she was in the photos seen at the Antigen building.

"We're all up now." She said trying to get situated with the crutches and finally doing so. The Doctor recognized the faces of the Antigen subjects and kept his mouth shut. Clara already probably dealt with it and kept it under control.

Clara awkwardly herded everyone out of the room and into a corridor. The place was obviously subterranean. Stalactites and stalagmites were visible everywhere. The lights in the halls were gas and emitted a soft glow, somewhat futile in the dreariness of the place, but not totally useless.

That led to a common room that sloped down like steps for seats. Whispering vampires, about twenty of them looked at the odd group with rapt attention. Clara noticed each one was extremely beautiful. It hit her self esteem briefly. Maybe beauty was a prerequisite for immortality?

It was an odd thing and neither human nor Time Lord knew what to make of it.

An older looking man sat up from a roughly hewn rock throne. "Like mother- like daughter, a penchant for strays? Eh. Eve?" His bored, dusty tone hinted at some aggression.

Selene spoke up indignant, "And you were not even Regent. Hold your tongue, Thomas." Then nodded and retreated to lean on a column.

The group followed her action and Clara hobbled to sit down at their feet.

"Ah, Thomas?" The Doctor interjected.

"Speak, servant."

"Don't call him servant." Clara spoke up.

"The concerns of mortals are less than on my mind." He waved an errant hand.

"Watch it." Michael growled impatiently.

"I think its time for us to return to our Quarters." Selene mentioned and ushered the group out and away.

Clara swore as she looked back the one who looked around her age, sitting at Thomas's feet was looking hungrily at her. His face trained on hers and she shivvered. He looked like action hero Edward Cullen. She didn't like it...

She talked all the day to Eve and Michael, the Doctor tried to appear clever a couple of times and even ice cold Selene laughed once or twice...

That man, she did not feel safe with him under the same roof as her.


	3. Chapter 3

The man kept making like he was stalking her, literally everywhere she turned that she wasn't accompanied by someone she found him.

And she was getting frustrated. He was in looks wise the same ilk Danny was, young, fit, masculine. If this was him coming onto her, she was now in a very precarious situation as was. She obviously loved Danny. The Doctor was her secret weakness, all the secret fantasies she held in her since puberty. And Eve was somehow on the equation now...

The more time she spent with the girl, the more infected with joy she felt. The Doctor and Michael both insisted they stay with the coven until Clara healed completely. Eve was sweet and kind. Any emotions she showed were genuine. She was tall- compared to Clara- and well built. She held that fine line between muscular and slender.Her face looked hewn from marble. She was intelligent and witty. She made a retort under her breath to a vampire named Deane that Clara found to be ice cold and harsh. But no harsher than some things the Doctor had said...

In other words she was falling hard for this girl.

She'd gone at the insistence of the Doctor to fetch water from the well in the center of an elaborate atrium the vampires used for clothes cleaning.

And she spilled the water clear over this man as she hobbled around a corner, "Oh my stars!" Then she looked up and against her better judgement let her soloist mouth run the show, "You keep following, yeah? Why? What's your name again?" She had an errant thought to beat him with her one crutch.

He prowled towards her closer then in a sickly fake-velvet tone said, "David." Then put his his hand to the wall blocking her passage. "Eve chose a nice snack." He picked up a strand of her hair and played with it, "Pity she didn't have the guts to do it." He smelled her deeply.

And leaned in and forced his body weight on top of her.

He laughed, "Your body is too good to waste. Isn't it slut?" He whispered in her collar bone as he held her down.

She did the only logical thing. She screamed and hit him with both crutches before madly limping down the hall.

She didn't make it to far, only a dozen meters. He caught up and tossed her body down as if it were a bag of books.

"Don't make this difficult for us." He sneered, she watched in horror as the mark from his head stopped bleeding quickly. He covered her and tossed her crutches away to a corner.

She tried screaming but found a hand at her mouth.

The next thing she saw was a lithe leg attached to the foot slamming into his head and she was propped up. He flew and his back hit the wall. He scrambled up and hissed, his eyes sinking bluer and fangs bared.

Eve was here and was being quite frankly pissed off. Her mouth was thick and black, her skin mottled blue, her nails extended to lethal looking claws. Her eyes were black with that brilliant blue center. Her mouth had morphed to a full set of grisly teeth.

"Eve, don't you-she forced her self on me!" He slinked up trying to pitifully defend himself.

"Lies." Her voice was an octave deeper than usual and her growled, "She screamed."

She lunged at him and slammed him back to the wall, about ten feet up.

What she lacked up in age she made up for in bloodline based strength.

But he was older. And that was a problem.

He removed them from her vantage point and judo flipped her over and grabbed her wrists, "I've wanted to have you since I laid eyes on you. He stomped down on her kicking legs, "The virgin spawn of Viktor's wayward daughter." He hissed, lost in his psychotic thoughts.

And that's where he made his first mistake. Eve manipulated this fact and slammed down and ripped at his chest with her claws, relishing the spurt of blood.

_How dare he try to harm Clara!_ She thought. She was surgical where she laid her incisions. He tried fighting back, but she was too angry and the legacy of Corvinus was too much at play. She took his head off and split the body in half, letting him bleed out everywhere before punting the head across the room.

She picked up Clara and her crutches, "We killed the Regent's son. We have to ask my parents to flee!"

They got to both of them and found the Doctor engrossed in some scrolls. Eve pulled them all aside and tearfully told them of what happened.

The veins in the Doctor's head popped and he reached out for Clara's hand, "Your okay?" He checked her clothes out and felt rage boiling up inside him. That man, hurt _his_ Clara? He was glad Eve had murdered him, or he'd would've.

"Yeah," Clara looked at them all self consciously.

Crossing her arms. Selene's eyes were blue with rage, "We do have to leave, Eve is right. Thomas won't be satisfied until you are both dead and have joined the ranks of corpses."

They all scurried to their respective rooms and packed, the Doctor now keeping a protective cover on Clara and helping Eve shove her collection of books into a duffle bag.

Clara stood fixing her leg stint and adjusting her trying to will the pain from her body. She wanted to help, but both of them barked at her to take it easy for as long as she could.

A short light rapid knock came and Selene stood with a tiny bag over her one shoulder, "We have to leave. Now."

Eve left some things she wanted to pack and nodded. The Doctor led Clara down where Selene herded them and Eve stalked behind with a small gun at her side.

They got to a truck entrance and Michael at the wheel of a minivan.

"I thought I was driving." Selene looked at him.

"That has a bad track record. Everytime you do, we get attacked and nearly die!"

"Now's not the time for marital spats!" The Doctor hissed as he ushered Clara into the minivan's middle row.

Eve clambered into the back row and looked at the back window. "Hey-leaving now might help!" Anxiety dripped from her voice.

"Right." Everyone agreed. They sped off,

"We have to go to the city." The Doctor declared as they made their ways through dark woods.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Michael screamed as he stepped on the gas pedal.

"I think I know somewhere safe!"

"Yeah, real safe. The humans will kill us."

"Trust me. My space craft is there. I am an alien after all!"

"Fine!" Michael turned the vehicle around and sped toward the city.

After that, everyone was very quiet and Clara found herself reaching out for both Doctor and Eve’s hands. The Doctor tapped on her hand, still not giving in about the personal space thing. Eve took it sensitively and smiled gently.

They sped in and the Doctor started giving directions until they were at the TARDIS again.

"What's this?" Selene nodded.

"Mine." The Doctor opened the doors. "Just get in quickly, we have no time for explanations."

Clara leaned against Eve and explained, "It's called a TARDIS and its bigger on the inside."

The Corvins went in and they looked up. The multiverse was a strange thing-wasn't it?


End file.
